


Run away

by purple_moonchild



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I don’t know how to do this, Lee Felix - Freeform, Love, M/M, Seo Changbin - Freeform, changlix, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_moonchild/pseuds/purple_moonchild
Summary: ”I want to run away,“ says Felix quietly, his head on the lap of changbin who strokes through the blond strands of the younger. "Yeah me too," answers changbin. The brown haired boy turns his gaze away from the half-sleeping younger next to him and instead looks into the night sky, dark blue marked by shining stars surrounded by dreams and desires.





	Run away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! English isn’t my first language and I’m still learning. This is also the first thing I’ve ever written, I hope it’s okay!

”I want to run away,“ says Felix quietly, his head on the lap of changbin who strokes through the blond strands of the younger. "Yeah me too," answers changbin. The brown haired boy turns his gaze away from the half-sleeping younger next to him and instead looks into the night sky, dark blue marked by shining stars surrounded by dreams and desires. The younger one suddenly sits up, his eyes wide open and no trace of tiredness. "No, I am serious. I want to run away," he says, his eyes shining through the light of the moon and the corners of his mouth slightly pulled up. "With you," he adds quietly. Changbin's gaze softens and he nods. "Okay," he says without turning the gaze away from the other. "Wait, are you serious?" asks the blonde, and his eyes sparkle even more than before. Changbin nods, too spellbound by the beauty of the boy opposite him to say anything. Felix begins to grin broadly, his teeth showing and his eyes deforming into two crescents. It's changbin's favorite smile of all.

 

When Felix stands one night crying at his door, changbin is not happy but not surprised either. It's not the first time the younger one shows up in the middle of the night, his eyes red and swollen and his lips bloody bit. Felix has always searched the security that he lacks at home at Changbin, and the older had always tried to give it to him. When he first stood in front of his apartment changbin was very worried, he still is, but now he knows how to deal with the situation. He holds the door open so that Felix can slip into his apartment as if it were his own. It had never bothered changbin that Felix came to him, even if it meant that he woke him up in the middle of the night and that the brown-haired guy would not get any more sleep afterwards. Felix sits down on the gray couch and takes a pillow in his arms before he drops and lies there in silence. Changbin goes into the kitchen and makes a glass of water before he goes back into the living room and carefully sits next to Felix. "Talk to me," he says quietly as he brings up his hand and buries it in the younger man's hair. Felix looks at him, his eyes reddened and only half open. He doesn't answer but looks at changbin only from tired eyes framed by long, dark eyelashes. "Sleep first, you have to rest. You can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch," says changbin. "Thank you," says Felix and slowly gets up to move towards the bedroom. "Good night, Felix," says changbin. "Good night," he replies before finally leaving the living room and closing the door behind him.

 

Changbin watches the students passing by him, all unique and none like another. He had always been fascinated by how different people were, and yet they were all the same. "Hey", Felix greets him, a big grin on his lips. "Hey," answers changbin. Felix stops in front of him, the smile still on his lips. "I can take you home with me," he offers and Felix nods eagerly. "That would be good, I still have to study for my exams and I can save me some time when you drive," he says and the two walk towards the parking lot. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asks while the two get in. "I was nearby and knew that the school would end now," changbin answers. Lie. He skipped a course to pick up the younger one from school. The two hadn't seen each other for a week and Changbin thought that was too long. "Cute", says the other one. They talk about everything, from the test that Felix had just written to changbins neighbor who gave him salt instead of sugar. "I always thought she was old but not blind," laughs Felix. "Salt and sugar look the same, Felix", changbin laughs and felix begins to sulk slightly. Changbin's heart begins to melt at the sight and at the same time he feels it beating strongly in his chest. He can't help it, he always had a soft spot for the pouting of the other.

 

One of the worst moments for Changbin are those in which Felix collapses right in front of his eyes and lies trembling in his arms. It's the moments when Changbin clings to Felix as if the boy is all that matters, while he presses his fingernails so tightly into his back that the older one has prints the next day. He doesn't care. Felix would always apologize the next morning and changbin would always tell him it was okay. "I can't do that anymore," he whispers, so quietly that changbin can only understand it because he's right next to him. "It will be okay," he says, his voice barely louder. "I can't do this," he says before he bursts into tears again. "No, you can. You can and you will," Changbin says. "No, I can't do it," says Felix sobbing. "Look at me," Changbin says as he pushes him away from himself slightly to look him in the eye. "We always think that we can't make it, that we are too weak and fail, but we are wrong. You know how strong you are. Do you know how often I have doubted myself? How many times did I want to give up? Have I given up? No. I have never done it and I will never do it because we have to go on," he says and the boy in his arms nods. "I know," he says when he has calmed down. "But I want to leave. Run away with me," he says. "Felix..," the brown-haired one starts but is interrupted. "Run away with me, please," he says again and Changbin nods. "Okay," he says. Felix shakes his head. "I mean far away," he says and changbin smiles slightly. "I know," he replies. "Promise?" "Promise."

 

"Why did you bring me here," changbin asks. He lies next to the blonde one, his eyes closed and his arms folded behind his head. The two lie on a meadow, surrounded by trees and flowers. The sky is light blue, there is not a single cloud to see and the sun is shining on the sky. It is not too warm but not too cold either. "I think it's nice here," he answers. "Why?" asks changbin. He opens his eyes and turns his head to look at Felix. "You can look so far. I feel free", he answers with a smile and Changbin nods. "I also want to give you something," he says quietly and changbin leans on his arms. Felix sits up and rummages around in his jacket pocket before pulling out a small box. "What is that?" asks changbin while he also sits down. Felix carefully opens the lid and pulls out two chains. Both have a black ribbon and both have a stone, one is black and the other pink. "This is for you," he says proudly, holding the chain with the black stone in place. "Mine is this, they belong together," he says while holding up the other chain. Changbin silently takes his chain in his hands and looks at it more closely. "It's pretty," he says with a smile. Felix nods. "I think so too. I chose the stones myself, I think they suit us," he says quietly. Changbin has to smile. "You think black suits me?", he says teasingly and Felix opens his eyes. "Not in a negative way... I think that it is your color, you wear black so often, literally everything you own is black. And besides..." he stumbles nervously and Changbin laughs loudly. "No, everything is fine. I like it," he says and Felix breathes out relieved. That evening the two of them watch the sunset. They stay until not a single ray of sun tickles their skin anymore and until the sun disappears behind the horizon. They talk about everything and nothing while the stones of their chains are illuminated by the weak sunlight of the setting sun and their eyes are glowing in the orange light. 

 

Felix never talks about running away when he's in a good mood. Changbin is surprised when the younger one starts talking about it one day, even though they are in a good mood. “What did you just say?," changbin asks, not sure if he understood it right or if he's starting to hear things that were never said. "I want to run away," he says and changbin shakes his head slightly. "Why do you say that?" he asks. It never shocks him when Felix starts talking about running away, but it's unusual when he says it after the two of them had to hold their belly in laughter. "Well, that's what I was just thinking about," he says as if it happens all the time. "But you never talk about it when you...", Changbin begins, but he’s incapable of ending the sentence. Felix still smile at him. "I mean it when I say it," says the younger and Changbin nods. He has to accept that this is the deepest wish of the blonde one, even if he wishes it were something else. "You really want to disappear, don't you?" he asks quietly. He is afraid of the answer, but cannot hold back his curiosity. "I want to run away," Felix repeats. "I really want to run away, with you.” Changbin feels his heart stop for a moment before it continues to beat twice as fast as usual. "Okay," he says. "We run away."

 

Changbin lies in his bed, his body covered with a white blanket and the room illuminated only by his bedside lamp. "What are you thinking about," he asks carefully. He knows what Felix is thinking about, and yet he asks because he wants to be sure. Said boy carefully turns to him and blinks at him a few times. His big eyes don't glitter, he has dark circles under his eyes and his hair lies messy on his head, and yet he looks perfect. Maybe not perfect for everyone, but perfect for Changbin. The younger one doesn't answer but looks at Changbin's face. The dark-haired one turns to the side and looks back into Felix's face. It's quiet in the room, you can't hear a single car on the street, and changbin looks at Felix's face. He looks closely at it as if he were photographing the younger one with his eyes and storing the image in his brain. He looks into his dark eyes, looks at his cheeks and nose, looks at his lips and starts counting his freckles. The two don't talk for a while but just look at each other until Changbin talks again. "You think about running away, don't you," he asks. Felix looks at him for a moment before shaking his head slightly. Changbin wrinkles his eyes and looks at him confused. "No?," he asks as if he hasn't understood it correctly. "No.," Felix answers quietly, so quietly that it is almost inaudible. "What are you thinking about then?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper. Felix stretches out his hand and takes changbin's chain into his hands. It's the chain he gave the smaller one some time ago. He had never taken it off, and the younger one always had it around his neck as well. "What are you thinking about?," the dark-haired one repeats quietly. Felix puts the chain back into changbin's black t-shirt and takes his hand back. "About you," he says quietly and changbin looks at him confused. "About me?" he asks and Felix nods. "Why about me?" Felix briefly turns his gaze away from changbin's eyes and looks around the room before his gaze wanders back into the brown eyes of the boy in front of him. "Well, I like you," he says. "You like me?" changbin asks, his heart beating fast in his chest, and he has the feeling that Felix must hear it beating. "Well, it's normal to think about the person you like, isn't it?” “ I think so," Changbin replies, recalling the nights he stares at his ceiling for hours and thinks about the younger next to him. "Do you like me too?” Felix asks. Changbin doesn't have to think about it but nods before Felix has even finished the question. "Yeah, I really do," he says. Kissing never felt so good. Felix lips are even softer than they look and changbin feels like his veins fill with a feeling that he hasn't felt for a long time. He feels a salty fluid on his lips, and even though he knows they are Felix's tears, he doesn’t let go off his lips. Changbin and Felix spend the whole evening in bed, both stealing single kisses from each other now and then and looking at each other before changbin can't keep his eyes open anymore and he drifts off into the land of dreams. He still feels Felix driving through his hair and kissing his cheeks, but soon he only feels a dull silence.

 

When changbin opens his eyes the next morning he feels nothing but loneliness. He turns to the side, only to drive his hand over the already cold and deserted side of the bed. He feels warm tears running down his cheeks, and when he finds the younger one's chain under his pillow he knows that not only his dream came true last night, but also the one of the blonde one. He grabs his neck, but there is no trace of his chain.


End file.
